The invention relates to a system for measuring a flow of a fluid, particularly for measuring the flow of a non-Newtonian fluid such as an oil-in-water emulsion.
Conventional flow measurement devices encounter difficulty in measuring the flow of non-Newtonian fluids wherein the viscosity of the fluid changes along with the velocity. This problem is especially prevalent when the fluid is being transported in large diameter pipelines.
Oil-in-water emulsions are frequently used as a means for transporting highly viscous hydrocarbons and the like. The oil-in-water emulsion has a reduced viscosity and is therefore much more readily flowable or pumpable in conventional pipelines and the like. However, oil-in-water emulsions are non-Newtonian in that the viscosity of the emulsion is highly dependent upon the velocity of the flowing emulsion. Changes in viscosity result in changes in the velocity profile across the pipe diameter, and the well known parabolic profile is no longer accurate.
The need exists for a system for accurately measuring flow of fluid even when the fluid is non-Newtonian and therefore has a viscosity which is dependent upon factors such as velocity.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a system for measuring flow of a fluid which provides measurements which are not adversely affected by variation of the viscosity of the fluid.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for measuring the flow of a non-Newtonian fluid which is simple, accurate and reliable.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.